Chucky's Christmas Carol
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Charles Lee Ray is a very stingy man with a great hatred of Christmas. That is until the ghost of an old friend of his shows up at his house and gives him a second chance at life. It's a very funny and twisted retelling of the Charles Dickens classic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Charles Lee Ray

Chatter filled the theater while everyone waited for the show to start. That's when suddenly a young woman entered onto the stage and took center spotlight. "Hello everyone, and welcome to our school production of a Christmas Carol." She began when silence suddenly fell as everyone turned to look at her. "I hope you enjoy our program, and as you may come to find out, we tell this story a little bit differently. I hope you'll still like our take on a Charles Dickens classic." She said as everyone started to applaud before she left the stage and the lights dimmed.

A few moments later the lights turned back on and a group of children started singing "The Holly and The Ivy" outside of Chucky's workplace. He quickly turned his head and stood up and rushed to the door and opened it. "Shut up!" he cried before slamming it shut again and the singing ceased to exist before he slowly walked back over to his desk and continued to work. That's when suddenly his grandson busted through the door. "Hello Grandfather, and a merry Christmas to you!" he cried. "Bah! Humbug!" he shouted.

"Surely you don't mean that Grandfather." He told him when suddenly Chucky stood up. "Of course I mean it, I mean it with every fiber of my very being. Why every asshole who goes along with merry Christmas on their lips should be pierced with a steel blade through their heart and buried with it with a bit of holly on top of it." He grouched. "I don't understand why you must be so violent Grandfather." Charlie said giving him a look of disgust.

"And I don't understand why you can be so merry when you're poor enough." Chucky told him. "And I don't understand how you can be such a jackass when you're rich enough!" he snapped back. "Good afternoon Charles." Chucky muttered under his breath before sitting back down again. "Actually Grandfather, there's something that I wish to talk to you about." He said. "Fine then! Talk and get it over with!" Chucky exclaimed. "Well you see my wife and I were hoping that you would be joining us for Christmas dinner." Charlie told him.

"Ah I see, well tell me something then Charles. Why did you get married in the first place?" Chucky asked him. "Well I got married because I fell in love Grandfather Ray." He answered. "Ha! I'm surprised at you Charles." He began. "Now get out of my office." He growled. "But you see Tim is very sick and I since I can't afford a turkey for him I know that it would mean a lot to him if you chipped in." Charlie said. "Well that case, you can forget it! Now good afternoon Charles!" he yelled angrily. "Well alright, I really wish you would come but goodbye Grandfather, and a very merry Christmas to you!" Charlie cried as Chucky quickly leapt back up to his feet and slammed his hand down on top of the desk.

"Good afternoon!" he shouted before his grandson left through the door and he sat back down again. He had barely started to get back to work when suddenly two older gentlemen entered through the door. "Are you a mister Charles Lee Ray?" one of them that had been holding onto a silver tin cup asked him as he walked in front of his desk. "That depends on who's asking." Chucky muttered as he slowly glanced up at him.

"Well, my friend and I were wondering if you could spare some of your gold for the poor." He said. "What are you a complete idiot!?" Chucky exclaimed. "I just finished throwing Baker out of here two seconds ago!" he yelled as he gestured his head towards the door. "So are you saying that you wish to remain anonymous?" the man asked him. "No I'm saying that you can go ahead and kiss my ass! Let the poor houses deal with shit like that!" he snapped. "But sir many would rather die than go there." The man told him with disbelief. "If they would rather die than they better do it and decrease the surplus population!" Chucky yelled as he quickly rose to his feet.

"Now here's the door and you may use it." He said crossly as he walked a crossed the room and opened it for them. "I'm sorry for taking up your precious time Mister Ray." The gentleman said as he heaved a heavy sad sigh and walked outside with his friend behind him. "Humbug!" Chucky shouted as he quickly slammed the door in their face and the lights went out again and everyone started to applaud while they all started to set up the next scene.

As the lights came back on Chucky was now wearing his Good Guy pajamas in the safety of his own home. He threw off his slippers before sitting down inside his comfortable chair and eating a slice of pumpkin pie. That's when suddenly the clock started to chime midnight. "Charles,.." he heard a ghostly moaning voice began after it had stopped. Chucky started to look around but simply figured that it was just his own imagination when he had heard it again. "Charles!" it moaned louder and Chucky's eyes widened with horror as he saw Eddie Caputo's face coming through his doorknob. "Eddie?" he questioned with disbelief before slowly placing his pie down on top of the coffee table behind him.

A few moments later Eddie's whole entire body walked through the door. "Eddie?" Chucky questioned him again. "Why the hell are you wearing those chains?" he asked him. "These are the chains that I bore in life." He began. "And now I am forced to carry them for all of eternity." He explained. "Yeah, well serves you right. I got shot because of you." He told him. "CHARLES!" he hollered on the top of his lungs as he started to rattle his chains. "What do you want already!?" Chucky shouted at him.

"You have no kindness in your heart." He began. "Yeah well obviously." Chucky said. "Your chain is in the process and right now it's even twice the size of mine. And I've come to warn you that's the way it's going to be if you don't change your ways." He said. "Yeah, it figures _now_ you're coming to my rescue." Chucky said with a roll of his eyes. "There is but only one way to escape this horrible fate. You will be haunted by three ghosts. Expect the first one when the bell tolls one, the second at the stroke of two, and finally the third at the stroke of three. You have been warned." He told him before he slowly started to fade dragging his chains along on the ground behind him while Chucky just continued to stare out into space a moment after he had disappeared. "Damn, I really need to lay off the pie." He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Ghost of Christmas Past

The next thing that Chucky knew he had fallen fast asleep. However he was awoken mid snore when the clock chimed one. That's when suddenly a bright light shone in through the window and started shinning inside his eyes. "What the fuck?" he questioned as he held out his hand in front of his face. He heard the sound of a little girl gasping with astonishment. He looked down to see her and saw that she had brown hair, brown eyes and that she was wearing a beautiful silky white dress with a sparkly white halo over the top of her head.

"Who the hell are you?" he questioned her. "I am the ghost of Christmas past, and I really wish you would stop swearing Chucky!" she exclaimed. "What's going on here? How do you know my name?" he asked her. "I already told you Chucky," she began. "I am the ghost of Christmas past and I know everything about you that ever was and ever has been." She told him. "Well that's kind of creepy don't you think?" he questioned.

"Come and take my hand." She said as she reached out her hand over to him. "Do I have a choice?" he asked her. "No." she answered with a shake of her head. "I didn't think so." He said. "Come, we have many things to see and so little time to see them all." She said. "Alright, fine! But only if you promise to leave me alone afterwards." He said as he reached out to it and took it. The lights darkened for a moment while the scenery changed before the lights came back on.

"Do you recognize where we are?" she asked him as they appeared inside the living room. "Of course I do, I was a baby here." He answered as he heaved a heavy sad sigh. "You seem troubled." She noticed. "Of course I am!" he snapped as he watched himself sit in front of the television set. "Everyone always left me alone by myself. Hardly anyone ever loved me or cared about me. Except for my mother, but she didn't have the gulls to stand up for me or even herself." He explained as he heaved another heavy sad sigh as he remembered how lonely he was. "I never really got a chance to celebrate Christmas." He told her.

"You did one year." She pointed out. "Yeah but that was after my father was executed and my brother went to prison." He said. "And as if I recall, something else had happened that year as well." She said and within a blink of an eye the scenery changed once again and Chucky saw himself as a young adolescent wearing a black suit and standing still and solemnly by his mother and wept silently to himself as he watched his grandfather's coffin be lowered into the ground. A tear rolled down Chucky's own cheek as he watched the undertaker read from out of the bible while the church bells rang out inside the distance.

"What's that?" the spirit asked him. "Right there, on your cheek." She said as she pointed a finger to it. "Nothing." Chucky began with a sniff before slowly turning his head away from her and quickly wiping his face dry. "Just leave me alone." He mumbled. "I can't, we have so much more to see." She told him. "Haven't I already seen enough?" he questioned. "No, not yet. Do you remember what happened later in your life?" she asked him.

"Yes, I became the Lakeshore Strangler." He answered. "I know, but I'm talking about what happened after that. For if I remember it correctly, you met someone didn't you?" she asked him. "That's none of your business." He muttered under his breath. "But I already told you, I am_" she began. "Yes I know! I know!" he yelled angrily. "You are the ghost of Christmas past and you need to know every little thing that ever happened in my life!" he cried. "Fine then! Show me whatever you need to show me and get it over with already!" he snapped as the scene faded.

A few moments later they reappeared inside a little girl's bedroom. "Do you recognize this place?" the spirit questioned. "Yes." He began sadly. "This was my best friend's room. Her name was Mary." He answered when suddenly a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes busted through the door. "Chucky! I'm home!" she cried as Chucky watched himself fall to the floor off the windowsill and rush over to greet her with a warm embrace. "Of all the people that I ever knew, Mary was one of the only few people who ever gave a damn about me." He said as he watched the two of them break their warm embrace.

"I can't believe it! Today is the first day of Christmas break!" she cried as Chucky smiled warmly at her. "Of course," she began as she breathed a heavy sad sigh. "this is also my first Christmas without my daddy." She said. "I know." He began soothingly. "But at least we'll be together." She told him. "I know, you brought out the best in me Mary. You've taught me what true love and friendship is like, and for that I'll always be grateful to you, I'll never forget it." He said with a shake of his head as a piano started to sound inside the background.

Chucky;

 _I've heard it said,  
That people come into our lives  
For a reason  
Bringing something we must learn.  
And we are led to those  
Who help us most to grow if we let them.  
And we help them in return.  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you._

 _Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun,  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood.  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
But because I knew you.  
I have been changed for good._

Mary;

 _It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime.  
So, let me say before we part:  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you.  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart.  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have rewritten mine  
By being my friend._

 _Like a ship blown from it's mooring  
By a wind off the sea.  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood.  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
But because I knew you..._

Chucky;

 _Because I knew you…_

Both;

 _I have been changed for good._

Chucky;

 _And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness for all the things I've done that you've blamed me for._

Mary;

 _But then I guess we know that there is blame to share,(Both) and none of it seems to matter anymore!_

Chucky;

 _Like a comet pulled from orbit_

Mary;

 _Like a ship blown from it's mooring_

Chucky;

 _As it passes a sun._

Mary;

 _By a wind off the sea._

Chucky;

 _Like a stream that meets a boulder_

Mary;

 _Like a seed dropped by a skybird_

Chucky;

 _Halfway through the wood._

Mary;

 _In the wood._

Both;

 _Who can say if I have been changed for the better?_

 _I do believe that I have been changed for the better._

Chucky;

 _And because I knew you._

Mary;

 _Because I knew you._

Both;

 _Because I knew you,.._

 _I have been changed for good._

Another tear rolled down Chucky's cheek as he watched the two of them embrace once more. The audience applauded as the scene slowly started to fade. "I loved her so much spirit, she was my everything and I wound up adopting her." He said. "I know, and I do seem to remember that she grew up and got sick and died. But I do believe she had children." She said. "Yes, she did have one child." He answered. "That's right, your grandson Charlie." She said.

"However I don't think that Mary was the only girl that you ever loved." She added. "No, she wasn't. I remember meeting Tiffany in high school, we were so madly in love with each other. From the day that we first met to the day that I asked her to go with me to senior prom. We were going to get married before I died." He explained. "Yes, but that was before the day that you changed all that." The spirit said as the scene faded once again.

They reappeared back inside Chucky's office. Chucky was behind his desk counting his stack of gold while Tiffany stood in front of it. "Another idol has replaced me." She began. "What the hell are you talking about?" he grumbled. "A golden one." She answered. "Don't be fuckin ridiculous!" he snapped at her. "Then let me ask you a question Chucky, if you were to meet me today would you still fall in love with me? A dowerless girl?" she asked him and when he didn't answer her she simply slid her ring off her finger and set it down on top of his desk. "I release you Chucky, and may you be satisfied with the life that you have chosen." She told him before she ran out the door.

"No just don't stand there you fuckin idiot! Stop her! Say something!" Chucky yelled on the top of his lungs. "I'm sorry Chucky, but these are the shadows of the things that have been. They are what they are, do not blame me." The spirit told him. "Leave me spirit! I can't stand these hurtful and painful memories any longer! Leave me!" Chucky shouted before the scene darkened and everyone in the audience started to applaud.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Ghost of Christmas Present

Chucky immediately woke up inside his chair with a start. "Oh thank God, it was just a nightmare." He said before he slipped back on his slippers and walked to his bedroom. "Bah! Humbug!" he exclaimed as he kicked them off his feet before flopping down upon the bed and pulling the covers back over top of him. He had barely had a chance to shut his eyes when suddenly the clock announced the hour by chiming two and a bright heavenly light shown through his bed curtains and into his eyes.

Chucky slowly sat up and placed his hand in front of his eyes. " _Now_ what do they want with me?" he muttered to himself before he placed his slippers back on his feet and walked out into the living room to investigate. "Why is it so God damn bright out here?" he questioned. "It usually is to somebody who has spent almost their entire life in darkness." A voice answered him. He squinted over at the man standing in front of him. He was wearing a bright green robe and a wreath around his head.

"Mikey?" Chucky questioned with uncertainty. "Is that you?" he asked him. "No." he began simply. "I am _" he started to say until Chucky jumped in and interrupted him. "Let me guess. You are the ghost of Christmas present." He said. "That's right Chucky. And there are a lot of things going on right now that you don't know about. So, touch my robe." He told him as Chucky simply rolled his eyes before he grabbed ahold of the fine green silk.

The lights dimmed for a moment until they reappeared inside somebody else's living room. " _Now_ where are we?" he asked the spirit. "I'm surprised you don't know." He began. "This is your grandson's Charlie's house, and that little boy right there hobbling down the stairs is your great grandson, Tiny Tim." He explained as Chucky looked and sure enough there was a little boy that resembled his grandson and held onto a crutch for support.

"Tim, your supper is ready!" his mother called. "I'm coming Mother." Tim said as he coughed inside his fist. "I didn't know that Charlie's son was ill." Chucky said. "He tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to him. Poor boy doesn't know how sick he really is." The spirit told him as he instantly thought about Mary as he was reminded of her. "Come on Tim, I'll help you." Charlie said as he lifted his son on the top of his shoulders and carried him over to the table while his sisters started setting it.

"I wish you would have seen him at church today Molly." Tim's father began as he set him down inside a chair and rested his crutch up against the wall. "He told me that he had hoped that the people saw him there to remember upon Christmas day who it was that made the lame beggars walk and blind men see." He said while his wife got a goose out of the oven and set it down on the table. "I can't believe it, the goose looks so well done. I love spending Christmas together, and next Christmas I'm going to walk down the stairs all by myself!" Tim exclaimed as his whole entire face lit up with excitement.

"Well I'm just glad that Mister Ray gave you the day off Charlie otherwise we probably wouldn't." Molly said. "That's right," Charlie began as he raised his glass into the air. "here's to my Grandfather Ray, the founder of the feast." He said. "Ha! The founder of the feast indeed! I wish I only had him here to give him a piece of my mind!" she snapped. "Come on Molly, think of the children." Charlie pointed out. "Alright then I suppose I'll drink to your benefit, but not to his." She said. "Here's to Mister Ray, wherever he may be." Charlie said with a grin as they all toasted their glasses into the air.

"And God bless us everyone!" Tim cried cheerfully before piano music started playing inside the background and he started to sing. "Oh what a day I don't care if it's gray, if it's Christmas together. People will say that we're the luckiest family in town. Mother is making a perfect feast and wearing her loveliest gown. And Father will come and he'll carry me down to Christmas together." "Here's to the lad that makes everyone glad that it's Christmas together." His father sung.

"Here's to the day when we won't give our worries a thought." His mother sung. "Bless this family, bless this feast and cheers!" Tim exclaimed inside his song. "Look what surprises that your father has brought for Christmas together." His mother sung. "Pudding! Chicken!" the children cried. "Cheers!" they all cried together. "To the joy of your company!" they all sung. "Well here's to the year when Grandfather Ray will come home for Christmas together." Charlie sung.

"Gather and sing about this glorious thing known as Christmas together! Families created by friendship as well as by warmth! Even the poor are so rich in love! And laughter is never in dearth! So celebrate Christmas for all it is worth! To friendship! To family! Together! Forever! For you!" they all sung together before the song ended and the audience applauded. Tim let out another loud cough inside his hand as they started to serve up the goose. "What a sweet little boy." Chucky began softly. "Mary would have loved him." He said before he turned over to the spirit.

"Spirit, it pains me to ask you this, but there is something that I must know. Will Tiny Tim live?" he asked him. "That is the future, my realm is the present." He began. "However I see an empty crutch without an owner, and if these shadows remain unaltered the child will die." He answered. "No! Not again! Not Tiny Tim!" Chucky cried. "However if the child is to die, then he better do it and decrease the surplus population!" the spirit snapped as Chucky let out a horrified gasp as he was suddenly mocked with his own words. At that moment the lights started to fade and darken as the chimes started to toll again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Final Ghost

"Damn it," Chucky muttered to himself as he quickly rubbed his hands together and blew into them. "it's fuckin freezin' out here." He said when suddenly he found himself surrounded in a dark mist and a dark hooded figure appeared in front of him. Chucky gulped as he slowly took a step back from him and tilted his head so that he could look up into his devilish red beady eyes. "Am I standing in the presence of the ghost of Christmas yet to come?" he asked as the figure simply nodded at him.

"And you're going to show me what will happen in the future right?" Chucky questioned as he nodded again. "I never thought that I'd hear myself saying this, but I fear you more than any specter that has come before me, but if your purpose is to do me good then lead on, and I will follow you as if only to become a better man than I was before." He said while the mist slowly started to clear away and the spirit pointed over at the church.

The sky was all gray and dreary and two men stood in front of it as the church bells rang inside the background. The two of them held their umbrellas up by their handles as it started to rain. This had reminded Chucky of his grandfather's funeral since the setting resembled it so much, and the two men were dressed in black so he had assumed that somebody had died. "I heard that they're executing him this afternoon." One of the men began.

"Well it serves the nasty old bastard right." The other man said as Chucky started to wonder who they were referring to. "Well I don't really know or care why he'll be gone," the first man began again. "I only know that he'll be dead. I just want to know what he's going to do with all of his gold." He said. "Well it's more than likely going to be a cheap funeral, I can't imagine anyone wanting to go it." The second man said. "Well, I wouldn't mind going. If lunch is provided that is." He said before they started walking off into the distance while Chucky's jaw literally dropped as he let out a large gasp of astonishment.

"They're a bunch of disrespectful lunatics!" he yelled angrily. "They don't give a damn about this man's death!" he snapped. "Surely _someone_ in this sorry excuse for a town has to have cared about him!" he cried when suddenly he remembered something. "Spirit, I hate to have to ask you this and I'm very afraid what the answer will be, but what becomes of Tiny Tim?" he asked him shakily as he found that they were once again surrounded by a dark foggy mist. The spirit slowly turned his hooded head before pointing his finger on the hilltop of the cemetery while the fog lifted once more.

Chucky gasped again as he saw Charlie and his family gathered around a grave with a cross dug in front of it with the name **Tim Ray** in the center of it. "Oh no, not Tiny Tim!" he exclaimed as he watched Charlie rest Tim's old crutch against his cross while the rest of his family wept and mourned him. Charlie then knelt down next to his son's grave and softly started to sing to him. "Let the stars in the sky remind us of man's compassion. Let us love till we die and God bless us everyone. In your heart there's a light as bright as a star in Heaven. Let it shine through the night and God bless us everyone." He sung. "We will never forget you Tim. My Tiny Tim." He spoke softly.

Chucky felt a tear roll down his own cheek. "It's not fair." He began. "Tiny Tim's dead when I could have done so much for him and his family to prevent it from happening." He said. Then he remembered the conversation that the two men that he had seen earlier were having. "Spirit, before I leave here there's something that I have to ask you." He began. "It pains me to ask it but I fear that I must. Who was that poor wretched soul that brought so much glee and happiness to others?" he questioned as the ghost turned and pointed his finger down at another gravestone.

Chucky gasped as his eyes widened as he slowly started to walk towards it but then stopped and looked back at him. "Spirit before I move closer to that stone in which you point please answer me one question." He began. "Are these the shadows of the things that will be? Or the shadows of the things that may be only. I mean why show me this if I was past all hope?" he questioned as he stepped closer towards the stone and wiped off the bit of snow that was covering the words. "Charles Lee Ray." He read shakily as his lips started to quiver. "AKA Chucky the killer doll. Died alone after he was executed with no friends and family around to mourn him." He read before he looked back up at the horrifying phantom creature in the sky above him.

"Oh please Spirit hear me out! For I'm not the man I was! Please tell me that there is still a chance to change all of this and sponge away the writing on the stone in front of me! I _will_ honor Christmas!" he cried pleadingly as he collapsed down upon his knees and folded his hands together. "And the spirits of Christmas past present and future will live within me!" he exclaimed when suddenly the scene darkened and the audience applauded as everyone else started to set up the final scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; God Bless Us Everyone

Chucky woke up again back on his bed. He gave out a loud horrified shriek before accidentally tumbling over onto the ground. "I'm back! I'm home!" he cried as he quickly leapt up onto his feet. "I don't know what to do! I feel like one of those retarded people! (sorry if I offend anyone here) I feel as light as a feather and as merry as a school boy!" he exclaimed as he threw his head back and gave his famous trademark laugh. Then he quickly rushed over to the window and threw open the shutters.

(There was a boy outside there building a snowman, of course we can't see that though) "Hey! You there!" he began as he stuck his face outside and arched his neck to see him. "What day is this!?" he exclaimed. "Today? Why it's Christmas day sir!" he answered (offstage) as Chucky quickly pulled his head back inside. "Christmas day." He began. "I haven't missed it. The spirits have done it all in one night." He said to himself before sticking his head back out of it. "Hey, have you seen the prize winning turkey!?" he called back.

"The one hanging in the window inside the butcher shop?" the boy questioned him as Chucky grinned and dug his bag of gold out of his pocket and tossed it out of the window to him. "Take this and go and buy it and you can go ahead and keep the change!" he explained. "Thank you sir and merry Christmas!" the boy cried. "Merry Christmas!" Chucky shouted back gleefully before closing the window tightly again and then turned around and started rubbing his hands together excitedly. "I can't wait to see the expression on Charlie's face, it's twice the size of Tiny Tim." He said as he threw off his nightcap, gown, and slippers and put on his black suit and top hat. He tied a red bowtie to his collar before grabbing ahold of his cane that rested upon the door and exited it as the audience started to applaud.

The scene started to fade and grow dark before the lights suddenly came on again. Chucky had a huge pan behind him with a turkey inside of it. He wrapped his cane upon the front door before growing a scowl on his face so that he would be able to try and fool his grandson. A few moments later he answered the door. "Hello Grandfather." He began. "Charles!" Chucky snapped. "What are you doing here!?" he yelled. "Why it's Christmas day sir, you gave me the day off remember?" he questioned.

"I did no such thing!" he snapped. "And I'm not going to tolerate this insubordination from you any longer! So therefore,.." he began. "therefore I am going to raise your salary." He finished with a play growl as a look of bewilderment and utter confusion came onto his face. "Merry Christmas to you Charlie." He said with a chuckle before he removed his hat from the top of his head and placed it to his chest. "I'm going to raise your salary and promise to do whatever I can to help you and your struggling family." He told him. "Gosh, thank you Grandfather." He said with a gasp of astonishment.

"Oh and I almost forgot, I have a surprise for Tim." Chucky said as he put his hat back on and turned around to pick up the turkey. "That is, if I'm still invited to Christmas dinner." He said teasingly with a grin. "Why yes, of course you are! Molly! Come see what my grandfather has brought us!" Charlie cried as he turned around to look back over his shoulder and suddenly she came running and Tim walked up to the door. "Well, bless my soul. Thank you Mister Ray!" she exclaimed while she placed a hand to her heart as her husband took the turkey.

"Yes thank you Mister Ray!" Tim cried. "You're welcome Tim, I only ask for one thing in return." Chucky said as he bent down and patted his shoulder. Chucky grinned as he watched Tim's face light up with excitement as he jumped up on top of it. Then he stood up and carried him back out on stage while everyone else followed him for their final curtain call as the audience began to applause while they sung. "Here we come a-wassailing among the leaves so green; here we come a-wandering so fair to be seen. Love and joy come to you, and to you our wassail, too.

And God bless you and send you a happy new year, and God bless you and send you a happy new year. God bless the master of this house, likewise the mistress too; and all the little children that round the table go. Love and joy come to you, and to you our wassail too. And God bless you and send you a happy new year, and God bless you and send you a happy new year."

They sung. "And Chucky was as good as his word." Charlie began. "He did all that and infinitely more, and it was always said of him that he knew how to keep Christmas well. And to Tiny Tim who did not die, he became like a second father to him. And so as Tiny Tim observed; "God bless us everyone!" he cried as everyone took hold of each other's hands and bowed as the audience applauded and whistled for them.

 **THE END**


End file.
